Loveydovey,S2pid Story
by S2pidAuthor
Summary: This story is mainly comedy, it is about Sakura giving up her responsibility as a Cardcaptor to have her dream world but something else happened....Clow Reed appears....he's dead dammit!X.X
1. Don't Get Mad Woman!

Chapter 1- "DON'T GET MAD WOMAN!!" (wha....?)  
  
Author's note: Don't think this would be like other mushy love stories you have read. But believe me this will blow your brains out. Literally!!! BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Well, on with the story..... heheheheh.... Feel my wrath.... I don't think this is the Sakura that you know.....  
  
Sakura  
  
All I could see was darkness.... I could feel myself floating on air. Then suddenly I felt a breeze blowing on my face...  
  
"Dang!!! What's that awful stench!!!" I screamed waking up from the dream then suddenly I saw a figure shaped like an ass...  
  
"Waaahhhh!!!.... what the hell!!!!! Get your frickin' ass off my freakin' face!!!!" I got a baseball bat and swung it across the air and struck Kero's ass and his internal organs went flying across the room that blood was spilling everywhere.  
  
"Haha!!! Die!!! You measly rat with wings!!!" I bellowed and suddenly Kero got a lamp and smacks it on my face twisting my head in a 360 degrees spin.  
  
"Ow!!!" I screamed. I countered his hit with a tackle sending both of us to wall and accidentally banged my head and blood squirted out. And while I was feeling pain I saw the clock and I had only ten minutes to take a bath, change my clothes and eat my freakin' breakfast.  
  
"SHIT!!! I have only have ten minutes to prepare myself for school!!! Damn!! Gotta get ready!!!" I screamed rushing to the bathroom took a quick shower then changed to my school uniform.  
  
"That was the reason I farted on your face because you wouldn't wake up and you were snoring so loud that you woke up mostly all of the neighbors... Dang!!! You could have heard yourself snoring!!! Man!!! Was that loud!!!"  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! SHEESH!!!" I pouted and ran downstairs. Suddenly I slid and broke my leg sending me flying to the air and landed near the door of the dining room.  
  
"Good morning!" I said while getting up from the floor.  
  
"Good morning." My dad said. "Are you alright, Sakura?" my dad asked with a worried face.  
  
"I'm fine!" I answered back with a smiling face but deep inside I was full of pain.  
  
"What took you so long to wake up?... ugly sister..." I shot a glare at my brother who was eating his breakfast with an annoying look.  
  
"At least I don't look old like you!!" I shot back with an angry tone. We glared at each other, and as you know I dashed towards him and gave him a high kick, but he blocked my leg with his left arm. But I wasn't gonna give up, I twisted my body giving him another blow from my other leg hitting his face, but he didn't even budge even a little because he had a thick face!!!  
  
"Damn!! Did you have plastic surgery or what?!?!?" I yelled running towards the entrance wearing my blades as fast as I can. I was chased until the second house until he stopped running with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Damn! She got away this time, but wait until you come back I'm gonna kick your--" a truck passed by blaring the horn. "Why do they always do that when I say something meaningful...?!  
  
Grrr..." he went in the house with a steaming head.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Shoo... I was lucky I got away this time cause the last time he chased me, he only just brought a spatula with him, but now?! Nevermind!!.... " I didn't realize that I was still in a fast speed, I couldn't brake.  
  
"Waahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I crashed into a pole and guts came out!!!!  
  
"Ewwww!!!...." I said while picking up the rest of my guts lying on the ground. "Better get going or I'll be late for school.." i dashed like an idiot and suddenly bumped into someone along the way. IT WAS SYAORAN!! And boy!! Was he ugly as ever!!! I thought...  
  
"Geez... would you watch where your going..." he stared at me as I sat up.  
  
"Why aren't you riding your LIMO today..." I said while standing up.  
  
"I just wanted to walk today because I was getting tired of riding a limo." He faced away blushing.  
  
"REALLY?...." I said raising a brow at him.  
  
"Come on, we'll be late for school if you are not gonna move your fat ass right now!!" Syaoran ran past me while I was struggling to move faster than him. "MATTE!!!!" I screamed still behind him.  
  
It was lunchtime and all of them went to their favorite spot to enjoy their lunch together. Tomoyo waved at Sakura as she saved a spot for the both of them.  
  
"Thanks for saving a spot for me." I said while I took out her lunch from my bag.  
  
"I was not waving at you, you freak!" Tomoyo yelled at me in a shock.  
  
"What...?" I said in a shock while her face turned white as if she has seen a ghost.  
  
"Get out of here you weirdo!!!!" Tomoyo screamed her tonsils out and hanged from her mouth. ouch  
  
"Ew... get it away from me!!!" I screamed my ATAY out (that means LIVER in our language). "FINE!! You #$%&!!!!" sticking my tongue out, walking away with my bag and lunch.  
  
"You can sit with me if you want to..." someone said sitting on a bench.  
  
"Oh! it's you Syoaran." I jumped that I didn't really thought that he would invite unlike that "BESTFRIEND" of MINE!  
  
"What? You want or not?" I did not realize that I staring in a gaze.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks!" sending a smile at him. He blushed and faced away.  
  
"What's wrong?" I wondered what the hell was his problem he was always facing away when I smile at him. "Sheesh." I said pouting.  
  
After class, we were all leaving because it was dismissal time already. When suddenly I saw Tomoyo coming outside with someone else. They laughing like idiots as they walked past by me. She looked at me and looked pretty snotty.  
  
"Who the hell does she think she is!!!??? I would like to pull her big freakin' lips and tie it to truck and let her get dragged all around the until she dies!!" I thought.  
  
Putting my thoughts aside, I went home with a pouting face. When suddenly I saw a flying knife swift through almost hitting me at my side. I was lucky to evade it by a second. I looked up and saw a tall, dark figure towering in front of me.  
  
"Oh, SHIT!!!" I screamed not forgetting what happened this morning.  
  
I ran evading his every attack, but of course I almost got hit many times. When luckily my father went out of the house saying that we should stop this nonsense. I hid behind my dad and stuck a tongue at my brother.  
  
"He started it." I said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? It's always me isn't it?!?!?" he growled exchanging glares with me.  
  
"STOP IT!!" my dad yelled making us freeze to our spot.  
  
"There will no fighting in this family and I mean it!' my father said with a serious face.  
  
'Wow!.... I never knew that dad was so serious in his entire life!' I thought.  
  
"Sigh... never mind... let's get inside the house and eat dinner while it's hot..." my father said walking inside the house. We looked at each other and sighed. Oh well, we went inside the house and after eating dinner I went to my room with a dessert on my hand.  
  
"Kero? Heeeey! I've got a surprise for you!" I said walking towards my bed, but I didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"Hmmm... where can he be?" I walked towards my desk and placed the dessert on the desk. And then I saw the Clow Book glowing and then it floated.  
  
"What now?!" I said rolling my eyes. But before I could say anything else, suddenly I fell on the floor and became unconscious.  
  
"Sakura?? Did you call me?..." he went flying out from the toilet and looked around the room but didn't see any Sakura anywhere.  
  
"Hmmm.... Where could she be?" he went flying to the desk and saw the dessert and squealed.  
  
"WOOHOOO!!! All mine!! HAHAHA!!!" and then he sees Sakura on the floor unconscious.  
  
"SAKURA!! HEY WAKE UP!!!! YOU BLOCKHEAD!!!" slapping her on the face, but she wouldn't move even a little budge.  
  
He sees her lying on the floor, sitting beside her, feeling low and sad. And then he went to the toilet and got a bucket filled with toilet water. "WAKE UP S2PID!!!!" SPLASH!!! "RIGHT IN THE KISSER!!!" he screamed but nothing happened (Man, was he palaw!!). He went to the desk and opened the drawer and takes out some cymbals. CLANG!!!!! CLANG!!! It goes but nothing happened.  
  
"SAKURA...... where are you?......" sitting beside the wet Sakura.... "DID YOU TAKE A PISS?!?!?!?" (OH MAN!!! HE'S SO DUMB!!!)  
  
Author's note:  
  
Well, it's getting weirder and weirder... the first part was funny then along the way it became serious right... this is a stupid story!!! What do you think anyway? Hehheheh.... Dang! 


	2. In Another World!

Chapter 2- "In Another World?!" (AS IF!!!)  
  
Author's note: I don't know what to say just read the freakin' story and I hope that you would understand what this story is about...... and myself don' t know what this story will turn out to be I just mix up ideas in my head...  
  
Sakura  
  
Waking up from the dream she thought it would be... she came back to her senses and sat up wondering where she would for everything around were black and she felt cold.  
  
"What the hell did that book do to me this time!? Glowing like that! Stupid book!!!" hitting her hand on the on the floor as hard as she could. "Ouch!!! Damn!! Where the hell am I?!?!" she looked around but all she could see is darkness.  
  
She stood up and walked around and then suddenly she fell into a hole. "AAAHHH!!! WHAAAAT NOOOWWW!!!!????" BLAG! Came her butt first, trying to hold the pain but could not AAAAAHHHH!!! "THE PAIN!!!" holding her butt with her hand jumping around not until she sees flashes of white lights. "What the---" then came a voice...  
  
"The book's mine! Give it to me!...." echoing through the whole place.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!?! What book?!"  
  
"Don't be stupid you brainless twit!! Hand me the book and in return—I- I- will give you a set of brains! Isn't that a good bargain?.."  
  
"Well, not bad...." Sakura said thinking. "HEY!!!!" she growled. "Bring me back to the real world you old toothless baffoon!!! Or I will kick your---"  
  
"Alright, alright!!" the voice said interrupting her from finishing her sentence.  
  
"That's a good grandpa!..." Sakura said smiling "Okay I'm ready, send me back."  
  
Then the voice crackled "I'll let you go this time but next time I will get the book myself even if it takes---"  
  
"Whatever!!! Just send me back now!!!" Sakura interrupted like what he did to her.  
  
"OKAY OKAY!! You brainless twit!!" and then white light flashes around her. And then she realizes that she was back to her room.  
  
She looked around the room and sees Kero sleeping on the bed and didn't eat the dessert, and she was also wondering why she was wet. "Dang! What the hell happened to me!! Why the hell am I wet?!?! What did Kero do to me this time?!?!?" I growled at the site of what happened to me.  
  
"This is not the time to be mad about something not important." I said while walking towards the restroom.  
  
I stopped in front of the mirror and looked myself and said "I AM ugly.... No wait! This isn't the time to talk about that. I must think about what happened to me awhile ago..." I said shaking my head. When suddenly my brain popped out and it began to talk to me. What the---!!!  
  
"You should get a new set of brains, man! This brain is already has a full memory!" it said and ran out of the restroom and out of the door of my room and headed down the stairs.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!! What the hell!!! SAKURA!!! Is this the fifth time your brain ran away from you?!" my brother yelled when he just entered the house when the brain bounced past him and out of the door.  
  
I started to count my fingers and thought how long it has been. "Yeah! I think so!" loud enough so my brother could hear. "You should be careful not to lose your brain daily coz you don't know how much it costs us!" my brother yelled with a sarcastic tone. "YEAH! YEAH! WHATEVER!!" I yelled back sticking a tongue out to him even though he couldn't see it.  
  
'He should buy me new brain soon because I really need it now and for my school' I thought. ' without it I'm a goner.' Goes out my second thought.  
  
I went back to my room and STILL sees Kero lying on the bed snoring. "Aw, man! When will he wake up?! I really need him this time! I want to ask him about the weird toothless voice that I just heard in my dreams..." I said pouting. "AHA! I've got an idea!" I ran to the restroom and ALSO got a bucket full of toilet water. (what a coincidence! They have the same way of thinking! Oh, whatever!) and SPLASH!!  
  
"COUGH! COUGH! What the hell?!--" and then coughs out blood. "Ew!!! You should better change my blanket coz it's freakin' full of your blood!!!" kicks him out of the bed and carries him on the desk. "I've got questions to ask you! A LOT!" I said in a serious tone poking his stomach.  
  
"What is it this time!? You want a new brain?! HAHAHA!!!" came out his corny laugh.  
  
"Well that's a great idea! Hey wait!—that's not what I was gonna ask you twit!! It's about the time when I suddenly fell on the floor unconscious."  
  
"Hey..... how did you know about that?" Kero said giving me a weird look.  
  
"I-I-I- sigh.. never mind!! That's is not important right now!! It's about the dream I had a while ago..." I said placing my hand on my chin.  
  
"There was a weird voice I heard, and it was so freakin' familiar... he said something about a book..." I said while turning around looking at the desk and saw the Clow Book.  
  
"That's it!" I pointed. "Before I became unconscious I saw this book floating and glowing!!!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Now you're getting me freaked out with that psychotic smile...." Kero said with a scoff.  
  
Then came out a punch on his face and sending him flying to the wall. SPLAT!! "Oooo!...." I said wincing.  
  
"What help! I was being serious and you still joke around! You were suppose to help me with my problems, remember?" I scoffed.  
  
"Ok, Ok! Sheesh!" putting his paw on his head thinking hard.  
  
"You better not shit there because if you do you have to clean the floor with your tongue.." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Alright! I'm ready! Shoot!" he said crossing his arms on his chest and sighed.  
  
"Ok, here goes." I said. But I have to try hard to remember everything happened because my brain ran away awhile ago. 'Oh, man! This is gonna be difficult to remember!' I thought scratching my head.  
  
I told him all I knew and remembered... this is not helping. Anyway! At least Kero understood a little of what has happened.. AS IF!! HE'S A STUFF ANIMAL!!! HOW COULD HE UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!  
  
"This is bad.." he said with a serious look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He has returned.."  
  
Author's note: Well this is stupid right? Anyway you should read the next chapter if you want to know the story... if you really do... 


	3. Tell Syaoran the Good News

Chapter 3- "Telling Syaoran The "GOOD" News"  
  
Author's note: I don't think the story's gonna be long, at least the chapters are only like two to three pages each. Just enjoy this 'made up by a bored person' story if you REALLY want to read and know the story.  
  
At school  
  
It was recess time and had the chance to tell Syaoran about what has happened. I was looking for him not until I bumped TOMOYO.  
  
"Watch where you're going, what are you blind?!" she said snobbing at me raising a brow.  
  
I quickly got my sunglasses out of my bag and placed it on. "Can't you guess?" I said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Humph!" was the only thing she could say and left the classroom with her new set of 'FRIENDS.'  
  
I watched her walk out of the classroom with my head high to the air. And when she left I let out a sigh. "What happened to you Tomoyo?..." I said whispering to myself. And when suddenly I felt a glare from behind me. I turned around and saw Syaoran sitting on his desk looking at me with a raised brow.  
  
"What?!" I said putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"Nothing." He said facing away blushing.  
  
"There he goes again..." I said sighing with a droplet on my head. "Oh! That reminds me!" when I said that he jumped.  
  
"I have a lot of weird things to say to you that happened days ago." Rushing towards him with a smile on my face. He blushed again looking down.  
  
"What is it?" he said.  
  
"First, Tomoyo was being a self-centered egotistical maniac and dumps me as her BESTFRIEND!" I said in a worried tone.  
  
"Maybe she got tired of you.." he said giving me a grin and I slapped him on the back.  
  
"This is not funny! This is serious!" I said putting my hands on my hips. "if you don't want to listen.. FINE! Have it your way! That's not even half of the story!" I said with an angry tone. I turned around and was gonna leave but he held me on the wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said.. it's just that I couldn't believe what has happened.." he said worriedly looking down.  
  
I sighed turning back to him. "So.... You're gonna listen to my story?" he nodded and I practically told him everything there is to know.  
  
"Hmmm..." he said trying to understand everything that have said to him.  
  
"Well??..." I said looking at his face. He looked up and said "I have no idea what you're talking about..."he said giving him a glare.  
  
"But, this could start a new adventure.." he said with a glowing face.  
  
"So... you're gonna help me solve the 'MYSTERY'???" I said with my hands clasped to his hand.  
  
"Ye-ye-yes..." blushing with a shivering voice. "Woohoo!!" I jumped up and down having everyone's attention.  
  
"Not so loud..." he said in a whisper trying to get hold of me. "It's like I accepted you as my girlfriend or something..." I stopped jumping and I stood there in front of him and said "wha---??" with a questioned face. He then turned away and said "Nevermind.." I just looked at him and raised a brow. "Oh, well.." I said walking to my seat.  
  
After school  
  
I walked with Syaoran going to my house for a kinda of a meeting. Passing through the park, I saw a tall dark figure standing at the center of the sand box. I looked at the figure and stared at it giving Syaoran a questioned look.  
  
"What is it?" he said.  
  
"Shhhh!!..." I said cutting him off.  
  
The tall dark figure then raised its arm towards me and said, "Give me, give me, the book..." it said in a low voice.  
  
I slowly walked towards him giving it a questioned look. "Who are you?--" I said walking faster towards it.  
  
Then suddenly it sank in the sand and disappeared while a ran towards the sand box it totally disappeared.  
  
"Dang!!" I said scratching my head. "He didn't even answered my EASY question or was it too darn dumb to know the freakin' answer." Stomping my foot on the ground.  
  
"it got scared of you.." Syaoran said facing away with grin and a raised brow. I shot him a glare but he didn't notice it. I walked towards him and said "Come on, let's go..." I said. I walked first and then he followed.  
  
I was thinking hard of who the hell was it. And crashed into a trash can full of left-over food.  
  
"YUCK!" I screamed making Syaoran laugh his head off.  
  
"SHADDAP!!" I yelled wiping away the dirt on me. I was steaming towards the house.  
  
"P.U!!!! What the hell is that horrifying stench!!" my brother yelled pinching his noise. "Look who's here!! Miss ugly, stinky sister was playing with her friends in the dump!" he said while I walked up the stairs. I ignored him and told Syaoran to wait in the living room while she takes a bath and changes into clean clothes. He nodded and sat on the large couch while Touya gave him a glare.  
  
"What?" Syaoran said with an annoyed face.  
  
"What are you doing here gaki?!"(that is what they said how Touya calls him). "Are you having a date with my ugly, stinky sister?" he said with a shocked and opened mouth face.  
  
"NO!!" he said blushing as if it was true. "I came here because your sister and I needed to discuss something about... the assignment!" he said stuttering.  
  
"Ooooooooh... whatever..." Touya turned and headed to the dining room."SAKURA!!!" he yelled looking upstairs.  
  
"Yeah, what?" I yelled back.  
  
"It's you're turn to cook dinner remember? Father and I won't be here for dinner so you have to cook for yourself!"  
  
"I know! Thanks for reminding me!" I yelled back from the bathroom.  
  
Touya took his bag and was headed to the door. He looked back at Syaoran and said "Don't so anything to my sister or you will regret the day you were born." Giving a glare at Syaoran. Syaoran just looked away with a scoff. "Whatever."  
  
Touya left leaving Syaoran all by himself, and then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "I hope you're hungry!" there came a smiling face. "I'll be making spaghetti for dinner if you don't mind." I said going to the dining room.  
  
"That's alright!" he yelled so that I could hear. "As long as you are the one making it.." he whispered. "What? I didn't hear the last thing you said!"  
  
"I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Oh... this will be just a few minutes!" I said while preparing the ingredients.  
  
"Ok!" Syaoran said comfortably sitting on the couch waithing.  
  
Minutes later  
  
"It's ready! Come on to the dining room Syaoran!" I yelled seeing him walk inside the dining room.  
  
"I'll help you with the plates." He said going to the cabinet.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot!" I said with a happy tune.  
  
We set the table with plates and the utensils, placing the food in the middle of the table. It smelled so good. They sat on their chairs and silence filled the room.  
  
"Um... let's start eating." I said with a smile making him blush.  
  
"O-ok." He stuttered holding the fork on his hand and then he started to twirl it on the spaghetti making it a ball on his fork.  
  
"Itetekimas." He said and then placing the food in his mouth and chewed slowly and carefully.  
  
"How is it?" I said with a smiling face.  
  
"It's good." he said swallowing it down his throat. "The best I have ever tasted.." he said blushing. And he noticed that they were the only ones in the house and his face became beet red.  
  
"What? Is it hot?"  
  
"N-no! it's just...soo good he said looking away blushing."  
  
'Not again' I thought. 'Why does he always turn his head away, man, he's weird.' "Well, after eating let's discuss about the weird things happening." I said after swallowing a ball of spaghetti. "Ok." He said with his mouth full.  
  
Author's note: it's getting too mushy. It's getting too lovey-dovey. Don't worry I'll make it more gross and horrifying for the next chapters. And make it funnier. 


	4. On With the Plan

Chapter 4- "On with the Plan"  
  
Author's note: the chapters are getting longer and longer, did you notice it? Well, sorry nalang coz it just became longer and I can't help it. Just read the freakin' story. Ok? Enjoy!  
  
In the living room (hours later discussing with their problem)  
  
"Let's make this straight, you heard the freakin' toothless voice in your dreams and did not occur when you were awake..." he said in a worried face.  
  
"Yup.. and it's creepy. He says something about giving it the book but I wasn't sure what book it was talking about, but I've got a hunch that it was talking about the Clow Book" I said looking down.  
  
"We have to find out what it wants, the only thing I can think of is that you can meet that weird voice only in your dreams." I looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yosh! And that's what I will do!" I said while holding up my hands at the level of my face.  
  
"Do what?" Syaoran said with questions written on his face.  
  
"If I want to meet that weird toothless voice again, I should try to sleep and have that dream again so it can answer my EASY question.... That it did not." I said pouting.  
  
"And what is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Who the hell is he! He was like speechless when I asked that simple question. Sheesh!" I said pouting with a vein mark on my head.  
  
"Sigh......at least try it if it works and if it doesn't, well, we'll think of something else..." Syaoran said looking at me with a serious look.  
  
I nodded and thought about real hard "Well, why not try it at least and tomorrow I'll tell you what happened." I said with a smile.  
  
"Mm.." he said in agreement and blushing at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said standing up showing him the way out. "If you want I'll walk with you home--" But Syaoran interrupted saying "I- It's alright! I can go home by myself anyway it's getting late you would get lost in the dark." He said jokingly.  
  
"Humph! What am I? Blind?!"  
  
"I thought you were, remember? In school?" he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"I was just kidding! Duh! I just said that because it was how Tomoyo acted in front of me!" I pouted making him smile.  
  
"Hey... that's the first time I saw you smile.."I said smiling and it's one ugly smile I thought. 'Ew! Creepy!' there goes my second thought. I didn't notice that I was staring at him.  
  
"Um... Is something wrong?"  
  
Then I came back to my senses "N-no I'm fine, I'm kinda sleepy that's all. Well, okay see you tomorrow." I waved at with a smile, and he walked then disappeared.  
  
"What a night! I wasted my time cooking for him that it was supposed to be only for me and he also wasted my ingredients, sheesh! Oh, well! Better off to bed and try out our theory."  
  
I finished washing the dishes and dried them off with a dry cloth and placed them back in the cabinet. "Okay that will do the trick.." I said smiling and closed the cabinet. I placed back the cloth and headed out of the dining room and in to the living room. I arranged the misplaced things. "Stupid Syaoran! He made me make him dinner, wash the dishes, and arranged the things he misplaced, sigh... oh, well better get to bed...."  
  
I went upstairs, changed to my pajamas, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and went straight to bed. "Okay I'm ready!" I said went under my covers and rested my head on my pillow. Kero flew to me and obviously has many questions in his head.  
  
"What do you want to ask? It's quite obvious you know?"  
  
"Okay, okay! It's like what the hell are you up to?! You just had a dinner with that gaki and now you're really early for bed.... Just tell me what you're up to!" crossing his arms around his chest.  
  
"Well, we have this theory that if I sleep and have that same dream I would be able to meet that freaky voice dude and I would be able to have the questions answered this time."  
  
"What do you mean 'this time?'" he asked.  
  
"Well, I saw it awhile ago after school, it was at the park I tried to ask questions and the only thing it said was 'give me that crappy book' blah, blah, blah..." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Why would it tell you the answer if he can't trust a brainless twit like you!...." BLAG! Came a loud sound on Kero's head.  
  
"What do you mean by that?! Eh?!" I yelled clutching my hand on his neck until he bloated and turned blue.  
  
"I was just kidding!..." he said trying to catch his breath.  
  
I let go of my hand and came a loud thud on the floor when he fell. He gasped and held his neck trying to catch his breath. His face was blue turning to violet and then to red then lighter then came his original color of yellow.  
  
"Sheesh!" I said covering myself under the bed sheet. "Why don't you just leave me alone if you don't want to help me. I can do this simple damn thing by myself without your help." I said covering my head under the pillow.  
  
Kero floated above me and left silently the room and went to the bathroom. "Serves you right!" I whispered. But I didn't realize that at that time I slept in a deep slumber not knowing that my nightmare would come to me unprepared.  
  
"Wha?---" looking around in the darkness. "What now?! I was gonna have a good dream and now!—oh yeah... I forgot that I was waiting for this moment, Heheheh..." I laughed in a worried way. Then suddenly a white flash (AGAIN) appeared blinding me. "AAARRGGHH!!!" I screamed covering my eyes and next thing I knew I was in another dimension different from the first one that was in total darkness.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" when suddenly there appeared right in front of me a tall, dark and VERY handsome and at the same time extremely ugly long- haired weirdo guy.. or whatever the hell he is. I cant even tell if he's good looking or ugly.. er okay maybe just average. When I stared intently into his face I realized he was that wimp, Clow Reed. Man, I thought he was dead. I wonder what he wants. .... CRAP he's going to.. no. no... not rape me I hope.. AHHH it's a nightmare already WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Coughs "Uh, oh sorry." I stopped blabbering. I forgot he was able to read thoughts ;; or.. maybe just mine anyway.  
  
"Okay.. now.. GIMME THE DAMN BOOK! I've been trying to ask you VERY nicely but now you're going TOO far you little twit." He screamed at me and green mist thingies coming out of his mouth.  
  
"What.. the.... Hell... is that smell..!!!!! it looks like molds that became a mist!!!" I yelled covering my mouth with my hand. "AAARRRGGHHH!!! When was the last time you brushed your teeth!?"  
  
He stopped and closed his mouth, silence filled the place and then he placed his hand over his mouth and exhaled through his mouth.  
  
"Hey, you're right." He said with a cracked face.  
  
"Want some mint?" taking a box of mint out of my pocket. "Here...." Taking out a piece and handed it to him.  
  
"Oh thanks man." Taking the mint out of my hand and placed it in his mouth. "Mmmm... minty..." he said with a large smile. And then silence again filled the place....  
  
"Well, that's over. Gimme the damn book now!" he demanded with his hand at the level of my face.  
  
"What book?! I've been asking that same question when you always appear in front of me every single time! I'm sick of it you know! When I see your face it gives me goosebumps!" wrapping my arms around me shivering.  
  
"AARRGGHH!!! The Clow book you brainless twit!!! I made it!!!!!!! Remember!?!? Fine! I'll give you something in exchange for the cards." The surroundings then change its image into a beautiful sight.  
  
"Wow.." I said with twinkling eyes and an open mouth. But it felt so blank, then I imagined my friends, family, relatives with smiling faces with open arms. AAAHHH!!! CREEPY!!! Then suddenly the image in my mind came true, they were in front of me, all so happy. AAAHHH!! A NIGHTMARE!!!!!!!!  
  
I saw my dad happy with my mom, my friends calling me to play with them. Then suddenly they all disappeared. "Hey! Why'd you do that for?" I said looking at him.  
  
"This will all be yours in exchange for the cards. Aren't you tired of having the responsibility of having the cards and bad things happening the past few days and including now?" he said with a raised brow.  
  
'He's got a point.' I thought to myself. "You're kinda right, I've always have the responsibility and having problems with my life." I said with a sad face and a smile.  
  
"Well?... what is your decision? To live in this carefree world without the cards or live in a world where you will have to take responsibilities that you don't like?" he asked folding his arms over his chest with curly hairs sticking out. 'I should shave my chest hair when I get home' he thought to himself.  
  
"I—I--" (it's not I love you, ok?!)  
  
Author's note: well this is getting stupid right? Well, I hope it turns out good for the next chapter. 


	5. The Right Decision

Chapter 5- "The Right Decision"  
  
Author's note: I hope that brainless twit will make the right decision! I hope so! Read if you want to know what will happen.  
  
Syaoran  
  
He has just arrived at his place wondering if Sakura was alright. He stepped into house took off his shoes and went up the stairs and was headed to his room and sat on his bed worried face. He looked out the window and sighed. "Sakura..... I want to tell you how I feel about you but there is something hindering me from doing it..." he whispered to himself in a sad voice. And an idea popped out of head. "I want to see if she's alright but it's already late, maybe I'll call her to make sure she's alright..." he stood up and went near the door where the phone was, he dialed Sakura's number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello? Kinomoto residence." He heard a male voice and jumped.  
  
"May I speak to Sakura this is Syaoran speaking." He said gulping. I can't believe I have guts to call her house at night.  
  
"GAKI?!" he heard a voice yell in the phone.  
  
"Touya?!" Syaoran said raising his brow.  
  
"What do YOU want?!"  
  
"Can I speak to Sakura?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so and I think she's sleeping by now. I don't hear any unusual noises that she usually does." Touya said with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Oh, okay thanks." Syaoran said putting the phone down. Sigh. I hope it worked he said while walking to the bathroom to change to his pajamas.  
  
Sakura  
  
She was on her bed under the bed sheets, shaking her head left to right so fast that her head came off rolling on the floor when Kero appeared and was in a shock. He picked up the head and screwed it back to her neck.  
  
"Hay, Sakura.." he said sighing. "I hope it works."  
  
Sakura in her dream  
  
I was standing with Clow Reed in the middle of nowhere just to wait for my answer.  
  
"Well? What will your answer be?" he said still folding his arms over his HAIRY chest.  
  
"I-I-don't know..." I said shaking my head. Then I thought what had happened days ago when the cards appeared and many unordinary things started happening. Even though difficult times happened my friends, family, relatives were there to help me with all my problems especially Tomoyo who was now acting strangely. "No!" I shook my head in disagreement. "Nothing can replace the real thing!" I yelled what he offered to me as a bargain for my cards.  
  
"Very well." He smirked with evil eyes. "I asked nicely because you were a brainless twit and in fact you were thinking! How impressive!" he praised me clapping his hands.  
  
"That's not funny you weird faced, bad breath and a thousand year old mummy!" I yelled back from the insult he gave me.  
  
"You had your chance you twit! Now you will pay for what you did for not giving me the cards!" waving his arm in the air and chanting a spell. "You will be stuck in this world forever! And while you are stuck here it will be a chance for me looking the cards! Hahahaha!" he laughed and coughed disappearing.  
  
"No!" I yelled trying to reach him. I fell on my knees and cried in shock. The only thing I could think was Syaoran who was there to help me with this problem. "SYAORAN!!!" I screamed as loud as I can looking above but in the real world no one can hear her scream.  
  
Syaoran  
  
"Huh?!" he woke up like he was in nightmare sweating, sitting up looking at the clock. "10:00... it's not too late. Something definitely happened to Sakura!" he stood up and wore his robe and slippers. He ran out the door and ran down the stairs and headed straight to the door and left his house and ran as fast as he can to Sakura's house.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered to himself. "Please be alright, be alright." Running turning left to right, and he ended up in front her house panting hard and sweating. He jumped over the fence and went rushed straight to the door. "Ding dong! Ding dong!" came the doorbell. "Anyone at home?! Open up!" he banged on the door as hard as he could as if he felt it becoming to a bruise.  
  
"Alright already I'm up!" Touya screamed reaching the doorknob. "Huh?1 Gaki?! What the hell are you doing here at a time like this?!" putting his hand on his head. Syaoran didn't say anything and just pushed Touya aside and went upstairs running. "HEY!! I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN COME IN! COME BACK HERE!!" Touya yelled as he chased Syaoran upstairs.  
  
Syaoran went to Sakura's room at the end of the hall and opened the door hard making a loud thud. He saw Sakura sweating a lot and shivering with open eyes but was unconscious.  
  
"SAKURA!! SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!" Syaoran screamed as loud as he could, but couldn't reach here for she was in a really deep sleep. Touya stopped outside the door panting and saw what happened.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?! Did you poison her or something?!" Syaoran didn't say anything to him and still was shaking Sakura trying to wake her up. He almost cried but he tried to hold it in not letting Touya see when Touya rushed to Sakura's side also trying to wake her up, but couldn't also do anything. He felt so useless as he stood beside Syaoran who was kneeling in front of Sakura beside her bed who Touya never saw him scared in his life.  
  
"Don't just stand there! Get something and try to wake her up!" Syaoran yelled in a scared voice.  
  
"What do you think I am?! A slave?!" Touya said folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're just gonna stand there and let your younger sister suffer like this?!" Syaoran yelled looking at him with a angry face.  
  
"OK, OK! I'll try to find something and don't try anything stupid!" Touya yelled as he ran outside the room.  
  
"Sakura... wake up! This is not the time to be fooling around! I don't want you to be like this!" Syaoran said while holding her in his arms. He didn't want to cry but he was so worried that he couldn't hold it and just went streaming on his face down to his chin.  
  
Sakura  
  
I felt something warm wrapping around me while I was alone in the other dimension. Everything I saw was white nothing else but I felt myself in a dark place inside my heart when I heard a voice calling out to me.  
  
"Who is calling me? That voice... it sounds familiar.." and then it struck her. "Syaoran! What the hell is he doing in my head! This isn't the time to be playing around!" I screamed as if he heard me. "But... I can feel warmth around me. As if he was holding me around his arms giving me a warm hug. HEY! EW! THAT'S GROSS!" I yelled with a wince.  
  
But something in it was making her wake up from the nightmare. As she kept on listening to Syaoran's voice calling out to her she felt that she was drawn out of the nightmare and into the real world.  
  
I see Syaoran kneeling beside my bed hugging me close to him and I felt that he was crying but I couldn't see it cause his face was facing the other way. I then held him back feeling him jump and he his tears away and looked at me.  
  
"I was so worried! It's good that you are back to your senses." He said holding me closer to him. That he didn't realize how close we were. Then suddenly Touya barged in holding with everything but the kitchen sink.  
  
"What are you doing to my sister!?" he yelled with an angry tone. We broke away from the hug facing away blushing. "Uh----huh.." he said raising a brow. "I think it's time for you to leave." Touya said pointing outside the door and looking at Syaoran with an angry look, a vein mark on his forehead and locking his jaw tightly.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Syaoran said standing up walking towards the door looking Touya with an angry look and as Touya was looking at him too with an angry look.  
  
While I was watching leave the door I was thinking why'd he come for her even it was already late at night and he looked so worried. I never stopped thinking about what he has done for her.  
  
"Syaoran!" I called him. He faced me with a questioned looked. "Thanks!" I said with a smile and of he blushed turning away as usual, and there he goes again I said thinking.  
  
"You were too clumsy." He said to me putting his right hand on his right his looking away.  
  
"Humph!" I said pouting and he looked at me smiling. "Well, see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye. "Let's talk about it tomorrow." I said smiling again waving at him.  
  
"Ok." He said also smiling at me and we didn't realize that we were looking at each other for a long time. "Uh-hum." Touya said clearing his throat. And Syaoran looked away blushing. "I better get going." Syaoran said walking out the door.  
  
"Don't come back you here, you hear?!" Touya yelled facing out of the room looking at Syaoran walking down the stairs. "Humph! What a freak!" Touya scoffed. "Are alright? Did that freak do anything to you?" he said raising a brow.  
  
"No, he didn't."  
  
"Ok. Better sleep so you can wake up early tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, thanks Touya." I smiled at him.  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face and go to bed." Touya smirked walking out and closing the door at the back of him.  
  
I looked out of the window and was thinking was has happened. "What did I feel a while ago?" wrapping my arms around myself. "It felt so warm....." I said smiling looking outside the window. Author's note: so.... What do you think? It's getting mushy right? Ugh! I hate it! Well it's what Syaoran feels about her and I can't do anything about it. Hehehehe.. just enjoy the story. 


	6. Should I Tell Her?

Chapter 6- "Should I Tell Her?"  
  
Author's note: how id the story? Is it alright? I hope it is.. enjoy!! And suffer!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
At home  
  
"Gotta go! I'm gonna get late today!" she grabs a sandwich and rushes out the door when his brother called her attention.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I have a surprise for you! Come back inside!" my brother yelled from the dining room. I went back inside with a pouting face. "What is it now?!" I said folding my arms over my chest.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
There she saw a brain in a box she got excited and said "Is this for me?"  
  
"Yup!" my brother answered. "You're gonna need it or you'll fail in the exams if you don't have a brain, right?" my brother said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I said pouting. "Just put in my head before I get late!"  
  
"It was your fault that you woke up late, remember?" Touya said lifting the brain up opening my head and placed it in. "Ok! That'll do the trick." He said wiping the sticky stuff from his hands.  
  
"Thanks bro!" I yelled running outside the door with a high speed. "Oh, no! I'm gonna be late!" I screamed with a worried tone and looked at my watch.  
  
School  
  
There came a sound of opening of the door and gave a loud thud. I arrived ten seconds before the bell rang. "Whew!" I said wiping my sweat out of my face and forehead. "That was too close!" I said whispering to myself while I went to my seat panting when I saw Syaoran. I said good morning to him and smiled and as usual he blushed turning away saying good morning to me.  
  
The class started as like an ordinary day with a boring class. "Yawn!" I said covering my mouth with my hand. "Man, I'm getting sleepy..." Syaoran overheard what I said and poked me at the back.  
  
"Don't sleep!" he whispered when I turned my head to him. "What if, whatever happened last night will happen again?" raising a brow at me.  
  
He was right I thought. There was a big possibility that it will happen again and maybe this time she won't be able to escape. I was getting afraid and making my heartbeat race faster. I turned my head to the front where the teacher was and turned back to him. "Ok! Thanks for reminding me and let's talk about it later at lunch at the bench under the big tree near the playground, ok?" he nodded. I endured the whole class until lunch came.  
  
After eating  
  
"Whew! Man I'm full!" rubbing my tummy with a smile on my face. "Come on! I'll race you to the bench under the big tree!" I ran past him and he ran after me but I was too fast for him and reached the bench first and I jumped. "Woohoo! The Winnah!" I said laughing and sat on the bench while waiting for him to arrive.  
  
He sat beside me with a kind of a big gap.  
  
"Thanks for yesterday!" I said looking at him with a smile. He remembered about what happened last night and he blushed beet red looking down to the grass.  
  
"Um, you're welcome." He looked forward still beet red.  
  
"I was so lucky! I could have been stuck in that horrible nightmare..." I said looking down with a frown. "How did you know I was in trouble?" I said looking up at him.  
  
He looked at me and looked up still blushing. "Well, when I was sleeping it's just that--- I can't really explain it—it's just that I was worried about you.." his face became redder.  
  
"Oh...." I said looking up with him. "So.... Do you have any idea what has been happening lately?" I said looking at him. Then it struck my head, I didn't really hate him, it's just he was different with the others. Whenever he is near I feel calm and warm. Unlike how I act in front of other people like Kero or my brother, he was like a guardian angel making me feel safe. Then I didn't notice that I was staring at him with my mind flying somewhere.  
  
"Hello?... Earth to Sakura?" waving his hands over my face. Then I came back to my senses.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were day-dreaming again." He said looking at me then in front.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I've been thinking lately." looking at him and faced away blushing. 'What the hell have I been thinking?! What is this weird feeling that always occurs to me when he is near?!' my thoughts screamed in my head as if it exploded.  
  
"So...... what's our plan?" Syaoran said looking at me. Then I looked at him.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure for now, but wait at least something comes up. Let's talk about it at dismissal, ok?" I said smiling while I stood up.  
  
"Ok." He stood up after me. "Let's meet at the park and don't be late." He said turning around and headed back to the classroom with me at the back walking.  
  
Somewhere in another dimension....  
  
"I'll get the cards back I swear! Without it I would be powerless. And if that brainless twit has the cards then it would more difficult for me to beat her." a voice yelled in the dark. "Wait a minute!" it paused. "I have an idea to get the cards from her!" the voice crackled and laugh loudly and coughed at the same time. "Damn brat! I'll have my revenge!!!"  
  
At the park  
  
Syaoran  
  
He walked to the park with his backpack on his shoulder. He didn't see Sakura anywhere so he waited sitting on one of the swings waiting for Sakura when she arrives.  
  
He was thinking if he would tell her how he felt about her now or after her problem. "I should tell her how I feel about her early before I lose her." he said to himself. "Better now or never!" he said standing up from the swing with his head up on the air. He looked at the clouds getting darker. "Where is she?" at saying that she arrived in a nick of time panting.  
  
"Sorry! I forgot that I had to clean the classroom after class." I said with an apologizing look.  
  
"Oh, I see..." he said walking up to me. "Let's continue with the discussion we had." He said showing me to the swings. We sat on the swings but didn't say a word to each other.  
  
"Before we discuss about the problem, I have something to tell you." He said looking up to me.  
  
"What is it?" I said with a questioned face.  
  
"I-I- li" before he could finish his sentence the surroundings around them became dark and like they were swallowed up in a ball full of darkness.  
  
"What the hell is happening?!" I screamed. Syaoran knew that I scared so he wrapped his arms around me and told me not to be afraid and I wasn't.  
  
We were sent into a more colorful dimension than the first and the second that was black and white. "Now what?1" I whined. "This is starting to piss me off!"  
  
The black bubble popped and sending us falling to the ground, but Syaoran fell first and I fell on him.  
  
"Ouch! Man you're heavy!" he yelled under me.  
  
"Sorry!" I stood up pulling him up from the floor.  
  
"Where are we?" Syaoran asked looking around.  
  
"This is like my dream but it's colorful now. The first and second dimensions I've been through were only black and white." I said also looking around. "But this time I'm not sleeping." 'Man this is getting stupid!' I thought.  
  
Then came that weird voice again. This time it's breath did not stink, but smelled minty. "I' see that you've been brushing your teeth lately." I smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever!" then a tall, dark figure stood before us.  
  
In Syaoran's shock that he did not know that it was Clow Reed with an- ugly- old- face. His face winced that made Clow Reed notice.  
  
"What's your problem little boy?" Clow Reed said towering over them.  
  
"N-no-nothing! Nothing's wrong!" he said with a winced face that he tried to hide it. "I didn't know it was Clow Reed who kept on annoying Sakura." Syaoran said taking a step back.  
  
"That was what I was gonna tell you but SOMEONE interrupted us with our meeting!" I said with an angry tone.  
  
"Uh----huh, well sorry!" he said with a sarcastic tone. "Enough of playing around! Hand over the cards!" Clow Reed yelled as he lift his hand to us.  
  
"Never!" I screamed at him opening the key and sent out The Wood card. "Bind him!"  
  
"That's not gonna work you pathetic brainless twit!"  
  
"You better take that back! I already have a new brain in me!!" I yelled pointing my head.  
  
But the wood card was not working as Clow Reed sent out a fireball on his hand sending it to the wood card withering it into ashes. The wood transformed into the card again but as I was gonna get back the card Clow Reed sent out a gust of wind sucking the wood card to his hand.  
  
"What the--?!" I yelled in a shock.  
  
"I can do this all night until I get all my cards back!" he smirked as he smiled and waved the card on his hand like an idiot.  
  
"What do you mean YOUR cards?! All the cards have been turned into Sakura cards already!" I yelled sending out the firey card.  
  
"But what you don't know is that I MADE the cards and I can change them with my power! HAHAHAHA!!! "On second thought when I get the cards. Yup that's right. Give me the cards now!"  
  
"Fine! Eat this!" he didn't know that I had already summoned the firey card. It hit him a little at his side.  
  
"AARRRGHHH!! Damn girl! You'll pay for this!" he waved his arm in the air chanting a spell and lots and LOTS of water came out of nowhere and unto his palm. "Cool down!" he yelled sending a LOT of water to the firey. The firey turned into a mist disappearing and gave me a corny laugh.  
  
"Is that all you've got?!" he smirked and lightning came out above him and was headed to me.  
  
"The shield!" I screamed almost got hit by the lightning. "Damn! He's too strong! I've gotta think of something!" I said becoming weaker as the lightning went nearer to me.  
  
Syaoran felt so useless and didn't know what to do. "I've got to help Sakura and if this is the end, then I can't tell her how I feel about her." yelling himself to help Sakura. He transformed a sword in his hand using the storm that became too strong that he himself couldn't control it.  
  
"AARRGHHH!!" Clow Reed yelled for he did know how strong the storm card that he definitely also want it. "I'll be back!" Clow Reed said as he disappeared. The storm was too strong that they were also sucked into it and blown out knocking them unconscious.  
  
They woke up still in the park but it was dark.  
  
"Ow, my head." I said while getting up. "Syaoran?" he was lying farther than where I landed. I ran to him for he did not wake up. "Syaoran, Syaoran!" I yelled shaking him. "Wake up! Stop messing around! Wake up already!" I still shook him but nothing happened. He was still there lying on the ground. "No... Syaoran!" my tears started to stream down my face not knowing why I wiped and used the fly card that appeared white wings at my back. I held on to Syaoran as I flied to my house. I landed just near my house so no one will see me. I carried Syaoran putting his arm on my shoulder dragging him to the entrance when my brother saw me entering the house dragging Syaoran with me.  
  
"What the--?" he looked at me walking from the dining room.  
  
"Stop staring and help me! He's heavier than me you know!" I yelled almost tripping. Touya helped me put Syaoran on the couch. I ran to the dining room got a dry towel and basin filled with water and went back to the living room.  
  
"This should help." I said putting the basin on the floor and started dipping the towel in the water. It gave me an idea just throwing the water at him but it was serious so I just placed the wet towel on his forehead and I waited for him to wake up.  
  
"He's hopeless, man!" Touya scoffed walking towards the dining room. "Hey! Your food's gonna get cold!" he yelled for me to hear.  
  
"Okay thanks!" yelling back for him to hear.  
  
I waited for Syaoran to wake up changing the wet towel that became dry few minutes later and placed it in the water and placed it again on his head time after time. I did not leave my place until he wakes up. Touya just covered my food with a newspaper.  
  
"I'm going to bed." He said walking outside the dining room and into his room.  
  
"Okay!" I answered. I got up thinking that this will definitely take long so I got a blanket and covered him with it just in case he feels cold. "Sigh... I hope he wakes up or this will scare me death if he won't." I said to myself folding my arms and placing them on the couch while I was sitting on the floor. Time passed but Syaoran still did not wake up, and I became sleepy not realizing that I fell asleep myself. Few hours passed.  
  
Touya went out of his room to drink some water and still sees Sakura there in the living room. He thought that he would bring her upstairs but she would get mad at me, so Touya just got a blanket and wrapped her around it. "Baka.." he whispered not letting her hear maybe she'll wake or kick his butt because he that or just he woke her up for nothing. He left the living room and went to the dining room and got a glass of water and went back to his room.  
  
Author's note: Well.... What do you think? Getting mushy right? I hate it but it's kinda getting cute and that I don't like Syaoran that mudh but I like Sakura a lot! 


	7. Too Bad Syaoran, Baka! You'll have your ...

Chapter 7- "Too Bad Syaoran, Baka! You'll have Your Chance."  
  
Author's note: well, I hate mushy stuff I'll TRY to make it horrifying as ever! Hahahaha! Just enjoy the stupid story man.  
  
Sakura's home at dawn  
  
Syaoran  
  
The sun began to rise. Sakura's house is still silent as no one is awake. Syaoran opened his eyes slowly groaning as he placed his hand on his head running through his hair. "What happened last night? After I cast out the storm card I don't remember anything after that." he said as he sat up. He saw Sakura beside him sitting on the floor resting her head on her arms that were folded and placed on the couch. "Heh, silly girl." he said as he brushed her hair from her face. "She looks prettier when she's silent and sleeping." he smiled at the sleeping Sakura. He got out of the couch and carried Sakura placing her on the couch and covered her with the blanket. He walked out to the entrance before he opened the door he gave Sakura a glance and smiled and said, "Thank you." and opened the door and went out.  
  
Syaoran walked out of Sakura's house and stopped, "When am I gonna tell her?" he said clenching his hand. He looked up at the orange sky and closed his eyes and began to sigh, he then opened his eyes and said, "After this 'so called adventure' I'm gonna tell her how I feel." And began to walk at the direction of his house.  
  
Sakura  
  
I started to open my eyes slowly and I realized that I was the one lying on the couch. I sat up and looked around not seeing Syaoran anywhere. "Maybe he left early this the morning." I said to myself. I stood up and folded the blanket and placed it in the cabinet then I took the basin and towel to the kitchen sink. I poured the water from the basin in the sink and washed the cloth and squeezed the water out and folded it and placed it on the side to dry.  
  
"I should call Syaoran just to be sure he's alright." I went to the phone and dialed his number. "He should be at home by now." I said twirling the wire of the phone around my finger while waiting for anyone to answer. And someone picked up the phone. "Syaoran?" I said with a smiling face.  
  
Then green mist came out from the mouth of the phone. "What the hell is this?!" I sniffed it and winced. "Eeew!! This smell smells familiar.... Ah! It's that----" before I could finish my sentence a horrible laugh spoke up.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!! If you want your friend back, give me the cards!!"  
  
"Clow Reed!!! What did you do to Syaoran?!" I yelled trying to lower my voice down.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him you buffoon! I just kidnapped him that's all and placed him in a barrier so he couldn't escape."  
  
"That's what you mean nothing?!" I growled.  
  
"Whatever!... The cards or him? Choose! Or you will lose both!" he laughed his guts out.  
  
"Grrr.. if I lose both then I wouldn't choose any. Then I closed my eyes and stomped the floor. AARRGGHH!! Why do you always make things difficult?!" then I heard Syaoran's voice in the background.  
  
"Sakura! Forget about me! Just be sure to defeat this bad breath ogre and be safe!" Syaoran yelled as loud as he could so I could hear. Clow Reed then throws his shoe at Syaoran's head.  
  
"Ow!" I heard Syaoran yell.  
  
"Come on! I don't have all night to wait for your damn answer!" he yelled loud as if his saliva went through the phone and hit my face.  
  
"It's still morning, hello?!" I said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Enough with the jokes! This brat or the cards?! Choose or you lose....." he said with a snort.  
  
"Pig...."  
  
"You've got only ten seconds to choose! For the last time! The brat or the cards!" this time his voice was getting louder and more serious. I heard ticking sound at the background of his voice.  
  
I thought so hard that just gas came out. "Pooooooooot..." I blushed with ten shades of red.  
  
"What?... speak up girlie!"  
  
"Um, um, um.... The-the....... I'll be back! I have to go to the bathroom!" I placed down the phone on the table and went outside the door so that Clow Reed will think that I went to the bathrrom.  
  
"What did she say?.." Syaoran said with a raised brow.  
  
"She said she wants to go to the bathroom." Clow Reed turned back at him.  
  
"Wha---?" Syaoran said dropping his jaw wide open. 'What the hell is she thinking?' Syaoran thought with a raised brow.  
  
Sakura  
  
"Release!" I said opening the key outside the house. "Dash card!" I yelled hitting the card with the staff. I ran as fast as I could towards the house of Syaoran.  
  
'Syaoran!' I tought. 'Be safe!' I stopped in front of Syaoran's house and dashed to the entrance opening the door I ran upstairs to his room.  
  
Clow Reed  
  
"What's taking her so long in the bathroom? Does she have constipation?" Then he stopped and looked up. Huh? I can sense her aura getting larger by the second as if she's getting closer. Masaka! (Oh no!)" he turned around and saw the door opening with a loud thud!  
  
"Sakura!!" Syaoran yelled with a bright smile.  
  
"Dammit!" Clow Reed yelled starting up a fireball in his hand. 'Why did I underestimate her?' Clow Reed's thoughts yelled at him.  
  
"Not this time!" I yelled sending out the jump card and missed his fireball. Clow Reed then sent out another fireball straight at me. ""Shield! I managed to shield his attack and used the power card and then the sword card. Dashing at him he managed to dodge my attack and also formed a sword in his hand.  
  
"Eat this!!!" he thrust his sword towards me. I blocked his attack by swinging upward making his sword fling upward. "Dammit! Just give up little girl! You are powerless against me!" he yelled as his aura glowed larger and surrounding him.  
  
"Look who's talking! YOU ARE the one who is powerless without the cards!" I yelled back but something was telling me not to underestimate him. He was getting powerful everyday. 'If I can't beat him then I should at least save Syaoran.' I thoiught.  
  
"The mist!" I threw out the card from my pocket and hit it with the  
staff. Mist then came out from the card  
and spreads out everywhere. "What are you up to now?!" Clow Reed yelled trying to get the mist out of his face. "Fight me like a man!" trying to find me in the mist.  
  
'I'm not even a man!' I thought running to Syaoran and tried to break him free from the barrier.  
  
"I don't think you can break the barrier, I tried breaking he barrier but it won't work." Syaoran whispered not letting Clow Reed to hear them.  
  
"What do you think I am? Weak?!" I raised a brow at him.  
  
"Uh, no..." Syaoran said looking down.  
  
"So okay! Just have faith in me!" I said then Syaoran nodded. "We must combine our powers to be able to break free from the barrier!"  
  
"Okay!" Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
They concentrated their powers to become one. Their aura rose to the air the colors of pink and green. Then suddenly....  
  
"Aha! I've found you!" Clow Reed smirked going towards the direction where we were. "You will not be able to break free from that barrier! You're too weak!"  
  
"NOW!" I yelled as our powers went into the barrier and CRASH! Syaoran broke free from the barrier, he fell on his knees for he was floating in the air inside the barrier.  
  
"What the?----" Clow Reed stopped where he was standing and looked at the where we were. "That's impossible!" he said widening his eyes. "You escaped this time! But you won't be able to escape next time!" he yelled as we ran to the door he disappeared. We ran outside Syaoran's house and hid behind the big trees.  
  
We were panting a lot and were hoping we won't be caught. "Dang! That was too close!" I said while panting, Syaoran was beside me panting as well.  
  
"Thanks (pant) a lot (pant)." He said looking up and closed his eyes panting. He tried to catch his breath and said, "Why did you save me?" he said looking at me with serious eyes.  
  
I looked up as he looked at me. "I don't know... it's just that I had some feeling that I needed to save you, I felt weak without you beside me." I said smiling at him. "It's weird but that's what I felt and I don't lie about it." I said looking up the blue sky.  
  
Syaoran looked at me with a smiling face like he was glad to hear what I said to him. "It's Saturday today right?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I totally forgot!" I smiled looking straight.  
  
"Well.... If you're interested... to go out and eat something... or maybe..." he looked up blushing beet red and faced away so I couldn't see.  
  
"Huh?" I said with a blank face, then I grinned. "You mean a date?......" I said smiling raising both of my brows making fun of him.  
  
"Um-um-something like that.." he stuttered not knowing he was blushing different shades of red.  
  
"Hum..." I said folding my arms over my chest. "Let me see....." I said like I was thinking hard, placing my index finger on my chin. "Well, if you're the one paying." I looked at him with a big smile.  
  
"Uh-uh yes! I was the one inviting you, remember?" he said looking away blushing.  
  
"So that settles it! Let's go to the carnival!" I said raising my arms in the air waving. Then something struck me, "What about Clow Reed?" changing my smile into a frown.  
  
"Well, he has to go through me!" Syaoran said with a big grin.  
  
"Hehe....." I laughed with him like an idiot, I thought.  
  
"Well, we better must be going!" Syaoran said as he stood holding out his hand to me smiling.  
  
I looked at him and smiled holding his hand as he pulled me up. "Thanks!" I smiled looking at him. "I better go home and take a bath and change into something nice." I said walking away from him and then waved at him.  
  
"Okay!" he waved back smiling. When I was out of sight, he said this to himself, "This will be my chance to tell her how I really feel about her." He turned going to his house, "I hope Clow Reed won't interrupt this special moment." He said with an angry face.  
  
Author's note: so.... What do you think? Getting interesting? Get boring? Just tell me and I'll try to make this better. ( 


	8. My Chance! Clow Reed no Baka!

Chapter8: "My Chance! Clow Reed no Baka!"  
  
Author's note: I hope it will go well with Syaoran. Honestly I don't like him but I want him to confess to her because it's cute( kills myself for saying weird stuff. And I hope it will work out for the both of them, don't worry, I don't think this is a long story so bear with me. XD  
  
Sakura  
  
As I was headed down to my house, I went inside and saw my brother standing leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest with his closed eyes. "Where have you been twit?" he said still closing his eyes.  
  
"I just went out to get some fresh air--"  
  
"You have a large window in your room, and every single morning you always open it and smell the fresh air. Why would you need to go out of the house just to smell the fresh air when you have a large window in your room." He said opening his eyes and looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Can you stop nagging you old hag! I'm not a kid anymore that you have to take care everyday." I said pouting and looked away with folded arms over my chest. "You don't have to say the window thing again and again that I got the picture." I said still pouting looking away with folded arms over my chest but my voice was softer. "You have to excuse me, I have to go upstairs take a bath and change to new clothes for I have to go somewhere that you won't be." I said while closing my eyes as I walked past Touya.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I said somewhere where you won't be and it's none of your business." I said walking up the stairs and went straight to my room.  
  
"Idiot..." he said in a soft voice and went to the dining room to eat his breakfast.  
  
In my room  
  
"Sigh..." I said closing my eyes when I closed the door leaning on it on my back. "That was close... oh well! Time to take a bath and change into nice clothes." I said smiling going to the bathroom. Kero took a glance at Sakura when she was going towards the bathroom.  
  
"I wonder why the brainless twit is so happy today......" Kero said looking out the window with raised brows.  
  
"Guess why." I said smiling at him.  
  
"Maybe it's your favorite place your too happy that you look like a lunatic..." Kero said still looking outside the window.  
  
"Maybe!" I said with a big grin. "To-the-car-ni-val." She said with a tune.  
  
"What?! How come you can go and I can't?!" Kero said with teary eyes sniffing looking at me.  
  
"I don't think that puppy-dog eyes is not gonna work on me." I said looking away folding my arms over my chest.  
  
"Why?" Kero asked with a begging tone. "Can you just hide me in your bag?"  
  
"No." I said with a solid tone.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No." "Why?"  
  
"Because number one: you are NOT suppose to be revealed to other people. Two: I won't allow you to go with me. And three: you are stupid looking. Four: I don't think Syaoran will agree cause he is the one inviting me." I said with a very large grin.  
  
"What does it have to do with stupid looking?" he said in a whisper folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Haha! Suffer!" I teased putting my arms behind my back bending down to him and turned to the direction of the bathroom. "Carnival! Carnival! Carnival!" I said over and over going to the bathroom jumping happily with a tune.  
  
Syaoran  
  
After taking a bath he changed into something dashing but he couldn't find the perfect outfit for the 'DATE'. He looked at the mirror fitting the different style of clothes. "Man, this is hard. I have to pick the best one for this is a special moment in my life." He said looking at the mirror at his reflection wearing a green polo shirt and kaki pants and rubber shoes. "I think this will do." He got his wallet and placed it at his back pocket.  
  
He walked out of his room down the stairs and out the entrance door of his house. He walked to the direction of the house of Sakura, as he arrived he waited outside Sakura's house for her to come out.  
  
Then I heard an opening of the door and closed.  
  
"Sorry! I was taking a bath and Kero was annoying me and---" I said panting.  
  
When Syaoran saw Sakura wearing a long black sweater with a white bunny drawing in the middle, a skirt that did not reach the knee (ew, perv.) with long socks and robber shoes he thought no one can be prettier than her even though she just looked ordinary.  
  
"Um, Syaoran? Is something wrong? Don't you like what I'm wearing? I knew it! Stupid Kero! I knew it was a bad idea I--"  
  
"No, you look great!" Syaoran said cutting me in short and he was blushing. "It's just that I never get to see you just wearing casual clothes..." he blushing looking away.  
  
"So.... I look fine?" Syaoran nodded. "Whew, I thought I would look weird." I smiled looking at my clothes.  
  
"Ikko? (let's go?)" Syaoran said with a smile.  
  
"Hai! (yes!)" I nodded walking.  
  
Kero  
  
He was looking at the window watching as Syaoran and I left. "She better bring me a cotton candy at least or I will kill her." Kero said with an angry face and a vein mark on his head.  
  
At the carnival  
  
"Sugoi!!! (cool! Something like that... I just want it to be "cool")" I said with my hands clasping together. "The rides look sooooo great! I wanna ride each one of it!" I said jumping up and down with a large grin. Swishing from place to place, I saw many different things that I haven't seen in a long time.  
  
"I see that you haven't been to the carnival for a while." Syaoran said with a sigh and feeling bubbly inside. 'This is a chance I should take. I won't be able to tell her next time, so I should tell her before it is too late.' Syaoran thought hard.  
  
"Hey, hey! Let's try the roller coaster! I haven't tried that in years!" I said pulling his arm. "Come on! Come on! We don't have all day!"  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm coming! You don't have to break my arm off." Syaoran said raising a brow but deep inside he felt that he was gonna burst with happiness.  
  
They tried almost every ride except for the rides that they can't be on. But of course Syoran himself had more fun than Sakura did, it was like the happiest day of his life. After all of the rides....  
  
"Waah! I'm tired!..." I said with a big sigh and flopped on the bench. Then I felt something cold touch my face. "Waah! That's cold!" I said turning around seeing Syaoran holding two cans of cold drinks, he looked so happy. 'What's he so happy about.' I thought with a pouting face. "Thanks!" I smiled taking the can from him.  
  
"I had so much fun! Thanks for bringing me with you! But I think I was a burden to you. You could have brought someone else better to be with than with me." I said looking straight with an emotionless face, holding the drink on both hands feeling the coldness.  
  
"Naw...." He said holding his head up closing his eyes. I turned to look at him. Opening his eyes he then said, "I had fun.... It was a good idea to bring you along...." Then he looked at me, but I couldn't say anything but smile back at him. 'Why did I say that?!' Syaoran's thoughts screamed at him. 'That was embarrassing!' looking away blushing beet red. Then I saw the Ferris wheel (how do you spell that?!), and thought that we haven't been there.  
  
"Hey! That's the last ride we haven't been on!" I said pointing at the ferris wheel.  
  
He looked where I had pointed out and said, "Hey.... You're right..... let's ride it..."  
  
"Hai!" I nodded with a bright smile.  
  
'Yosh! This will be my chance!' Syaoran thought clenching his fist.  
  
In the Ferris wheel  
  
The Ferris wheel started to rise up slowly, and what, a beautiful sight! It was getting darker, but everything looks so beautiful with the sky colored pinkish orange that was impossible to ignore. The clouds were like the waves of the sea, spreading across the sky, like we were in the ocean, but were flying. The blowing cold wind felt so relaxing, it is like floating in the sky without anything pulling you down, letting you not feel the feelings that you do not always do.  
  
"Waaah! We are sooo high up!" I said joyfully looking out the window placing both of my hands on the window.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura with worried eyes that will he really tell her how he feels, or wait for the right time, or lose the chance....  
  
"Um, Sa-Sa-kura?...." he started with a stuttering voice.  
  
"Yes?" I turned to him with a smile.  
  
"I have something important to tell you... and also the reason of inviting you to the carnival...." He said looking down to his both hands that were together.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" I said raising a brow wondering what he will say to me.  
  
"The truth is that..." before he could finish his sentence the whole Ferris wheel suddenly shook.  
  
"What is this?! An earthquake?!" I screamed trying to stand but feel on my butt.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright?!" Syaoran screamed in a worried face trying to get to Sakura and held her into his arms.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. But what the hell is happening?!"  
  
"I don't know, but we will find out!" Syaoran said trying to stand up. Both looking out the window, then looking down.  
  
Then I see someone down at the base of the Ferris wheel.  
  
"CLOW REED?????!!!!!!!! What the hell is he doing here?! Why does he always appear when we are having fun????!!!! Stupid old geezer!!!!!" I said angrily stomping my foot making Syaoran appear a droplet on his head.  
  
"Well, we better get rid of him sooner so we can have more fun!" Syaoran said with a big grin appearing on his face while preparing his sword.  
  
"Yeah, you are right!" I nodded and also appearing a big grin on my face. Then I looked down the Clow Reed then I said, "Bring it on hippie!"  
  
Author's note: Well, what do you think? getting exciting? Getting boring? Reviews please! I'll be updating my 9th chapter.... 


	9. He Always Cared For Me

Chapter 9- "He always cared for me..."  
  
Author's note: I wish that the story will end up great.... I kinda don't have that much idea how the story continues and ends... waaaaah!.... oh, well.... On with the story..... oh, and for the previous chapters, sorry for the typos!.....  
  
Still on the Ferris wheel  
  
"Release!!!!" I said holding out both of my hands. Then took out a card from my pocket and hit it with the wand (or staff?). "THE FLY!" then wings came out from the wand. "Hop on!" I said turning back to Syaoran.  
  
"O-Ok..." he said sitting behind me.  
  
"Hold on tight!"  
  
"Wha--? AAAHHH!!!" slaming the door open we zoomed out flying upwards with high speed. Syaoran began to tighten his grip on the waist.  
  
"I-I-I.....can't---"  
  
"Huh?.." Syaoran said with a questioned face looking behind me.  
  
"I CAN"T BREATHE!! Don't hold me so tight! I'll die before I can fight that old geezer!--- coughcoughwheeze!" I yelled trying to catch my breath.  
  
"Wha-wha- I'm- I'm- so sorry!" he apologized lessening his grip and blushed when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Huff, huff! Man, you can really grip that tight? I could have died!" I said looking at him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry....." he said looking down with a sad face.  
  
I said to myself, what am I saying? He was scared! If he didn't tighten his grip, then he could have fallen!.... "Dumb me! Dumb me!" I said hitting my head hard.  
  
"Wha- what are you doing?"  
  
"Um- um... I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking of what you were feeling... you were scared... what else could you do?.... I'm sorry..." I said looking down feeling ashamed.  
  
"No... I should be the one apologizing.... I wasn't thinking of what you were feeling..."  
  
'You're are just repeating what I said!' my voice inside me screamed appearing a vein mark on my head.  
  
"Sakura?..."  
  
"Uh—no! that's alright! I'm also sorry! Hehehe...ehe...ehe...." I said cutting my laughter short.  
  
"Hey! You lovey-doveys!!! Will you stop stalling and start fighting?!?!" we heard a scream from down below. Then we looked down and saw Clow Reed making faces then vein marks started popping out on my head, and of course Syoaran blushed beat red.  
  
"Stop!.. Making!...FUN OF US!! CLOW!!!....REED!!!" I got so mad that I flew downwards in a really high speed heading towards Clow Reed straight at his direction.  
  
"SAKURA!!! SLOW DOWN!!" Syaoran kept screaming at me but I couldn't hear anything. The only thing that was on my mind was to KILL CLOW REED!!! But before I could reach Clow Reed, everything around us changed... changed into a dark place...  
  
"Wha—what happened?!" I said in a scared tone looking around.  
  
"I-I don't know..." Syaoran answered also looking around. We got off the wand and my wand change to its normal form.  
  
Then suddenly behind us formed a black hole sucking Syaoran in.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
But I was too late....  
  
"SYAORAN!" I reached out my hand to him but he couldn't reach it. I fell on my knees, shocked to what I have seen. "Syaoran...." I said in a whisper looking down the floor, then tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
"Why?.... why do I care about him so much?... when things go wrong... why do I always think of him... why?..." I punched the floor as hard as I could. I've never felt this pain before, of losing someone, that I thought, I didn't care...  
  
"Why? WHY??!!! SYAORAN!!!.... Come back.... Don't leave me.... behind.... " I felt so cold, so lonely... so blank... He was always with me... beside me.... when I had problems.... He was always there to comfort me... Why now?! Why didn't I realize this before?! He always cared for me! And how did I treat him?!....  
  
Then I heard footsteps, coming closer, getting louder. I turned around and saw someone... small....  
  
My eyes widen, "Syaoran?...." it was a younger version of the Syaoran now....  
  
"Why are you crying?..." he asked in a soft voice...  
  
"Huh?...."  
  
"Why are you crying?..."  
  
"Why.... Am I crying?..."  
  
"Why?... do you cry?...."  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"You don't know?..."  
  
'Will you stop mimicking me!?' my thoughts screamed at me, 'Who is this jerk?!..'  
  
Then the child walked closer, bending down to me saying, "Do you really care for him that much?..."  
  
"Huh?..."  
  
"Do you...really.... care... for him... that much...?" he said placing his hand on my cheek, my eyes widen. "If you do... save him... save him from his loneliness...save him from bitterness... find him... search for him....look for him..."(they have the same meanings you jerk!)  
  
"Save him.. from the darkness... the darkness of his heart... you... you are the only one who can save him... the light... the light of his life..." then he started to fade away...  
  
"Hey!... wait!.. come back!..." I stretched out my hand but I couldn't reach him.. like the time I couldn't reach Syaoran...."Come back...come...back...." Then everything started to fade.. everything I see was a very bright light, then I fell unconscious.... Then I heard someone yelling.....  
  
"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" then I became conscious again....  
  
"Wha?---" I said wiping my eyes from the tears.  
  
"Whew! Yokata!... (thank goodness!)" a policeman said kneeling down to me cause I was lying on the floor.  
  
I sat up and just remembered about Syaoran. "Syaoran?" I looked around but I didn't see him. "I've lost him..." then I began to cry again.  
  
"Wha-what? Are you alright? Or you want to go to the hospital?"  
  
"No, no I'm fine. Thank you anyway..." I stood up and started to walk out of the crowd. "I hope she's fine." The policeman said looking at me with a worried face. "Okay everybody! Everything's fine!" then the crowd scattered....  
  
I walked to the cotton candy stand and bought a cotton candy for Kero.... But the only thing in my mind was Syaoran....  
  
"I have to save him.. it's all my fault that he is gone...." I said bringing the cotton candy walking towards the direction of my house.  
  
"Zettai! (for sure!) I will save him!" I said clenching my fist feeling high-spirited. "Look out Clow Reed! You will regret that you have crossed me and my anger..." I said looking up at the red sky.  
  
Author's note: so, how was it? For me, its getting weird.... Oh well, I'll will be updating my 10th chapter, so please read! . 


End file.
